Versión de los hechos
by Aprile Hale
Summary: Spoliers de HP7 el que no lo leyo y no quiere arruinarse el final no lea este fan fic XD


Tonks buscaba desesperadamente por los pasillos y las escaleras, esquivando maldiciones y lanzando otras, a su amado esposo Remus Lupin. Mientras corría veía gente (de su bando o mortífagos) luchando unos contra otros, veía destellos de luz verde, roja, azul, veía gente corriendo como ella, gente tirada en el suelo o cayendo. Pero a ninguna de esa gente la reconocía como al hombre al que buscaba con mas ganas que las de vivir.

Remus había ido en busca de la pelea y la encontró con Dolohov. Una maldición asesina pasó a su lado por unos pocos centímetros. Esto hizo que Lupin se girara para ver la cara a medio tapar del mortifago que al reconocer su cara exclamó con ímpetu:

-Lupin!querido licántropo! No sabía que te habías unido a la batalla!-

Seguido de esto otra maldición voló a Remus pero este logró esquivarla.

-No me interesa hablar con vos Dolohov! Estoy aquí para ayudar a Harry! Así que terminemos con esto de una buena vez!-

Acto seguido el licántropo lanzó un expeliarmus que el mortífago esquivó exitosamente entonces decidió que no debía tenerle piedad, pues él no la tendría con él. Lanzó un avada kedabra que fue respondido con un crucio que, por mala suerte de Remus le dio en el brazo izquierdo. Al darle en el brazo no le causó tanto sufrimiento pero bastó para distraerlo y desarmarlo. El hombre lobo quedó tendido en el piso con Dolohov apuntándole al pecho.

-Ja! pensaste que podrías vencerme!Ingenuo!Ahora vas morir por culpa de tu ingenuidad!Avada kedabra-

Un destello de luz verde esmeralda se disparó de la varita del mortífago y pegó directo en el pecho del licántropo. Lo último que este oyó fue un grito realmente desesperado de una voz femenina que le parecía muy familiar.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡REMUSSSS!!!!!-

Era Nymphadora Tonks gritando su nombre. Él sonrió por ser su voz el último sonido que escuchó antes de morir en el suelo del pasillo del tercer piso del castillo de Hogwarts y quedar sumido en la eterna oscuridad sin retorno.

-Maldito estúpido! Me las vas a pagar! De veras que no sabés con quien mierda te metiste!-

Dolohov la miró con cara de no entender lo que esta chica que no conocía le decía.

Ella lanzó una maldición asesina que le dio a Dolohov justo en el esternon y cayó muerto a unos metros de Remus Lupin.

Tonks se acercó a su esposo y entre llantos empezó a balbucear:

-No Remus! Maldito seas!! No te puede morir!!! No ahora! Acabás de tener un hijo conmigo!!O acaso no te acordás? Nooo!! No me dejes ni aquí ni así sola!!te lo pido por favor!!Levantate!!Remus!!por favor!!-

La metamorfomaga seguía llorando encima del cuerpo del padre de su hijo hasta que la voz de su odiada tía, Bellatrix Lestrange, resonó en sus oídos por detrás suyo.

-Oh pobrecita mi querida sobrina. Qué le pasó? Se quedó sin su preciado esposo licántropo? Jajajaja qué vas a hacer ahora? Estás sola! Sin nadie que te acompañe! Quién va a cuidar del pequeño…Teddy verdad? Cuándo mueras! Jajaja YOOO su tía Bellatrix lo va a cuidar y va a hacerlo unirse al señor oscuro! Y vos no vas a poder impedirlo!

-Vos NUNCA vas a tocar a Teddy! Ni siquieras vas a lograr acercarte a él o conocerlo! Porque aunque yo no lo cuide habrá otra persona que si lo cuidará como él se merece que lo cuiden! Maldita perra todavía sigo sin creer que sos mi tía! Eres la persona más despreciable que existe! Incluso más despreciable que Voldemort! Ojalá mueras a manos de alguien que disfrute tanto matarte como yo!-

Dicho esto Nymphadora se paró de un salto y lanzó un avada kedabra que fue evitado por Bellatrix debido a su mala puntería.

-Si pensás matarme con esa puntería creo, entonces, que tenemos lucha para rato!-

Tonks no le dio respiro y volvió a lanzar otra maldición, otra más y una más. Siguió lanzando maldiciones que su tía seguía esquivando y respondiendo con otras maldiciones que ella también era capaz de esquivar. A esa altura el pelo de Tonks había dejado de ser de un tierno rosa chicle y era de un rojo muy muy intenso, tanto que parecía que su cabello estuviera cubierto en llamas. La ira, por la muerte de su esposo y las palabras que su tía le había dedicado, la consumía por dentro y eso era lo que le daba más fuerzas para seguir luchando. Mientras luchaba pensaba en su hijo, Teddy, como crecería, si su lucha sería en vano, si la muerte de su padre sería en vano. Estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera veía a donde lanzaba las maldiciones, por ende ninguna la daba a Bellatrix.

La metamorfomaga ya estaba agotada, ninguna de sus maldiciones alcanzaba a Bellatrix y su cabeza estaba en el pequeño Teddy por eso es que una de las tantas maldiciones que su tía le lanzaba por doquier le dio a ella en la cadera.

Tonks sintió el impacto del hechizo en su cuerpo por eso miró hacia abajo. Oyó la risa de su malvada tía y sintió como caía de espaldas al suelo al lado de su difunto esposo. Mientras caía toda su vida pasó delante de sus ojos como un rayo pero al final se aferró a una imagen de Teddy ya crecido pensando en sus padres. Cuando cayó también sintió el impacto, sintió el contacto de su brazo con el de Lupin y oyó los pasos de su tía al alejarse. Sus ojos se cerraron y ella quedó sumida en una total oscuridad pensando, que aunque sea, ahora podría pasar la eternidad al lado del hombre que más amaba.

FIN


End file.
